


Waiting On You

by hummingrightalong, itslifethatscaresmetodeath



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslifethatscaresmetodeath/pseuds/itslifethatscaresmetodeath
Summary: Danny turns 18. He knows what he wants for his birthday.





	Waiting On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itslifethatscaresmetodeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslifethatscaresmetodeath/gifts).



Another trip to the Kingdom, each time there’s something new to be mystified by. Daniel wasn’t what he expected.

He remembers the young guard; he’s eager to please and calls the King his father, considers Henry and Benjamin his brothers. Hell, he must have been still in school when this all began. He’s young but skilled fighter.

Daniel has single-handedly managed to destroy a “swarm” of the “wasted” as the Kingdom prefers to call them. The white horse he rides is just that much quicker than he is.

The redhead is impressive, in short. Jesus respects that, remembers that every training session he’s headed Daniel volunteered to be a part of. Not as a student. Jesus isn’t sure, maybe he just likes letting Jesus kick his ass.

So when Jesus dismounts his horse, leading it to the stable, he’s more than a little surprised to feel a body pressed against him, a firm but non threatening hand gripping his bicep.

“It’s my birthday,” there’s something ridiculously sexy about those words, or the way he says them. Maybe it's his voice? he does have a really lovely quality to his voice...no Jesus. Bad jesus...The soldier is nuzzling his throat, making the cutest noises as the loose hairs that have come out of the scavengers top-knot on the ride tickle his nose. “Please Let have me have you. I promise I’m legal.”

“I...I can’t. How even old are you?” Sighing and biting his lip in spite of himself, he feels Daniel press their bodies more firmly together. Even through the gear, some of which he’s already stripped off, he can feel just how much the ginger wants this...his erection pressed into the small of Paul’s back. 

“Old enough. Just today. Like I said. It’s my 18th birthday and I want you to take my flower.” That should be funny, but the way he holds him, the way he insists even through what Jesus knows is usually a quiet, eager to please demeanor, is all insanely arousing.

Fuck. He can’t possibly be considering this...ok, hes more than considering it and so what if he's a pervert.

“What, you expect me to let you have me right here in the stables? A little cliche don’t you think?”

“That’s not exactly the top fantasy. And I’ve had this entire year to think of all the things I want to do to you, for you to do to me if you want. I just want it to be you.” There’s so many reasons not to do this but Paul agrees, only if they find Daniel’s room.

“Follow me.” He’s all business through the Kingdom, as if this is just another official escort job. As soon as they arrive in his room, upstairs from King Ezekiel’s chambers somewhere are a few converted rooms for important people. “Jerry’s going to be glad he has his own cabin.”

“A big brag before you’ve proved yourself.” Jesus says, eyebrow quirked and trying to maintain some kind of dignity as Daniel strips out of the rest of his gear, his clothes.

“Your turn. Please?” Jesus can’t help but take in the cut muscle from training and fighting, the freckles that dust the man from head to toe. It’s adorable and he feels his throat go dry, realizes he must be on autopilot because he’s naked too. As soon as the last of his clothes fall, Daniel pounces, lifting him in his arms and Jesus’ legs go around his waist on instinct.

They fuck against the wall first, a slow steady pace interspersed by a dull thud...at some point he hears a crack. Daniel manages to hold him up with one hand, the other behind his head. Jesus turns slightly and sees that there’s a deep gash in the wall. *Had they done that? Had it been there? It didn’t quite match the pristine old-worldliness of the Kingdom. It must have been them. 

“This may not be the...sexiest thing...to say...but this isn't gonna take long.” Daniel’s flushed, eyes pleading with him. He’s watched every one of his reactions, adjusted accordingly, and Jesus is damn close. When he comes, Daniel buries his face in the cascade of hair, inhaling gently. He follows shortly after, carrying Jesus to his bed. 

As men do, they pass out for what feels like ages but by the only thing he’s left wearing, a watch, Jesus sees it’s been about 15 minutes. Daniel is rousing next to him, laying on his side as if he passed out admiring him. He can feel him hardening between them, reaches between them and works him to a full erection. “Again? Already?” Daniel’s eyes squeeze shut and he nods.

“Please? There’s so much more I want to do to you.”

“Don’t you think you wanna save some of those fantasies for another day?”

“There’s no way I’m running out,” the redhead replies, a hand gently pushing Jesus’ thighs apart, palming his cock before it drifts lower.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came from my babe during an RP. It needed life.


End file.
